


A Day At The Beach

by LadyWinterlight



Series: So Scared... [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Poly, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot occurring sometime after "I'm So Scared, Please Help Me." Just a bit of fluff and smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you weren't expecting another plot heavy story. This one is purely for amusement; a whim struck and I thought I'd share it. Skye/Bucky one-on-one time.

Skye and Bucky walked hand-in-hand along the beach, quiet but content in each other’s company. They were entirely alone; Tony had offered them an overnight at his private beach house in Malibu while he and Steve attended some sort of conference in LA. With only an hour’s drive between them, the trio had taken the opportunity to do some of the private bonding they’d been working on for the past several months.

Steve was plenty busy enough not to be overly bothered by the fact that his soulmates weren’t nearby; Skye and Bucky had both received his assurances on that topic. So they just enjoyed their time alone. The breeze tossed their hair about willfully and ruffled Skye’s sundress around her legs.

Bucky paused their walk and Skye turned to look at him with a small smile. “What’s up?” she asked, unconcerned because their bond was fully open between them and she knew nothing was wrong.

“Dance with me?” Bucky asked, his low tone sending shivers through her despite the warm sun.

“Right here?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Any reason why not?”

“None,” she answered, shaking her head but smiling at his impulsiveness. She moved into his arms and let him twirl her around, barefoot in the sand. She giggled at some of his more flamboyant moves; she was really glad she’d let them teach her how to dance, their way. It was fun, and it brought them closer together. Suddenly he dipped her, holding her effortlessly over his arm. Her head tipped back, the ends of her hair brushing the sand, as his lips trailed gently down the column of her throat.

Their bond echoed with his feelings of love and desire, his pleasure at having her all to himself if only briefly. They were a full trio; they needed all three of them for stability. But they needed private time for balance, a fact that they’d slowly all come to accept. Nor was private time always Skye and one of her boys; she frequently sent them off to the movies to see films she had no interest in, or left them alone for an evening to join Pepper and Natasha (with some combination of Jane, Jemma, Bobbi and May if they happened to be around) for a Ladies’ Night.

This was their first attempt at an overnight, though. Fortunately, Steve was near enough to join them readily if any of them had a problem.

Skye slid her hand up Bucky’s shoulder and tangled her fingers in his hair as he nipped and sucked at her pulse point. She whimpered softly as his lips moved on, trailing down her shoulder and brushing the thin strap of her dress down with his chin. “I want you,” he whispered huskily as he stood them up again. “Right now, right here. I want to see your skin glow in the sunlight and hear your voice echo in the stillness.”

Pulling her hand from his, she wrapped her arm around his waist and pressed herself close to his body. She tugged the back of his shirt out of his shorts as she kissed him, assenting silently through their soulbond. His answering wave of need would have convinced her anyway, but she was more than willing to indulge him. Tony owned the next five miles of beach - if anywhere was going to be safe, it was here.

His hands moved to the zipper at the back of her dress, sliding it slowly down and caressing her bare skin underneath. He didn’t even have to stop kissing her as she pulled the straps down her arms and let the loose cotton pool on the sand. Her hands then returned to his shirt, tugging it free and sliding underneath to trace the lines of muscle over his torso.

She moaned as their mouths parted so he could pull his shirt over his head. The insistent need she felt from him through the bond had her fingers unfastening his shorts before she was fully aware that she was helping him. He wore nothing underneath, and she moaned again when her fingers met only bare skin as she pushed the shorts to join the rest of their clothes in the sand.

Bucky turned them so that the sun was behind her (and so out of her eyes), light haoling her body and shining on her dark hair as he dropped to his knees in the sand. Insistent fingers tugged her panties down her legs and tossed them aside as he urged her leg up over his shoulder. Her hands rested on his head for balance and his hands braced her hips as he licked a wet stripe over her core.

You taste so good, doll, he told her silently through the bond; she still received more a sense of his words and the feelings behind them but she got the message well enough.

“No teasing,” she grumbled at him, tugging his hair impatiently. “You’ve got me all wound up already through the bond. If you don’t hurry up and do something about it, I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

He chuckled. “As if I couldn’t stop you,” he murmured, his lips against her skin. She just tugged again and he obliged her readily. His tongue parted her folds and swirled around her entrance, her answering moans music to his ears. He held her body steady as he sucked and slurped up her juices, each pass rewarding him with more of her sweet nectar.

Use your fingers on your clit, he urged her silently. Trust me to hold you; I want you to come on my face.

Trusting him implicitly, she obeyed; she untangled one hand from his hair and her fingertips immediately found her clit. She rubbed quick circles around the sensitive nub, fully aware that he was watching her. She arched her back as the pleasure became overwhelming and she came, crying his name.

Skye was barely aware of him sliding her leg off his shoulder or guiding her body down his. She did whimper softly as her breasts pressed into his chest, her sensitive nipples rubbing the hard planes of his body. Her whimper turned into a wail as he impaled her still-trembling body on his thick cock.

Bucky groaned as her silky, slick channel wrapped tightly around his shaft. He held himself still by force of will alone until she stopped shivering in his arms. When she began to rock her hips, silently urging him on, only then did he thrust up into her. They settled into a rhythm, fast and hard as need traveled the bond from him to her and back again, doubling and redoubling in intensity.

“Fuck,” he swore softly as she came apart again, her channel clenching tight. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, breathing deeply as he held on through her second climax. He wasn’t ready to be done yet, though he could feel her silently urging him to find his own release.

As her body began to relax, he pushed her backwards until she lay along his lap, her shoulders and head cushioned in soft, warm sand. He took a moment to enjoy the sight of her, tan skin glowing in the sun and framed by pale sand. She smiled up at him, her expression full of bliss, and he returned her smile with a wicked grin. His hands settled on her hips as he began to rock gently but firmly.

Skye gasped as he began moving, her eyes going wide. He couldn’t thrust hard while supporting her back over his legs like this - but at this angle, he didn’t need to. Just that rocking motion had her seeing stars as he stimulated her G-spot. “Oh, fuck, oh, Bucky, YES,” she babbled and cursed as he drove her onwards. She spared a moment to thank whatever God might be listening that her stamina had increased over the months with her soulmates; they could push her through several orgasms before she had to beg them to stop for a bit.

Bucky’s grin just got bigger as he watched her fall into incoherent babbling. The pleasure she was sharing with him over the bond was amazing and he wished he could make her feel that way forever. He contented himself with holding her a little tighter, rocking a little faster, until she came undone again.

This time, he didn’t let her relax. He rose up onto his knees, taking her with him as he began to pound her hard and fast. She began to scream, her pleasure echoing around them just as he hoped it would. He angled her hips just right and knew from the constant rippling of muscle within her core that she was coming over and over again. Her hands dug into the sand, clenching tight as she rode the wave of pleasure. He held on as long as he could, then groaned as the sounds and sensations became too much for him as well. He thrust deep one last time and came, his cry of ecstasy joining hers.

Sated and replete, Bucky gathered her into his arms as they both lay on the warm sand. She leaned limply against him as the tremors slowly faded. Finally she cracked her eyes open and looked at him. “Have you and Steve been on the Internet again?” she demanded, her tone more amused than offended. “I promise, you don’t need to look up new tricks to blow my mind; you do that just fine all on your own,” she teased.

“But I like being able to surprise you,” he answered, a gleam in his eyes and a rumble of laughter in his chest.

Skye rolled her eyes. “Are you happy, now we’re both full of sand?”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement.

“You know what this means, though?” she asked archly.

“What does this mean?”

“It means that you have to go skinny-dipping in the ocean with me. You know, to wash off all the sand.”

“Oh, no. Not that,” he teased. “You mean I have to watch the waves roll over your beautiful body and help rinse away the sand and sweat? How ever will I survive?”

Skye laughed merrily. “Now I know; you’ve been into Tony’s porn stash. You’re not normally so sarcastic.”

“Who needs porn?” Bucky asked, his brow arching. “If I wanted to watch two people fuck, I can’t imagine you and Steve telling me no.”

She pretended to consider that, then shrugged. “Got me there, I suppose.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve got you alright,” he retorted, stealing a kiss that took her breath away.

“Always,” she agreed softly, love in her eyes and echoing at him through their bond. Then she began to wriggle, sweat and sand helping her to slip out of his grasp. “But for now, I’ve also got sand in places I never wanted sand. So I’m going for a swim.”

Bucky rolled onto his stomach and watched her walk away towards the water. He admired her slim form, her generously curved ass, and felt his body responding again. She turned and looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes sending him an invitation as she stepped into the refreshingly cool water.

An invitation that he wasn’t about to refuse.


End file.
